


Soft, Vulnerable Moments

by orphan_account



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of soft, vulnerable vignettes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554403
Kudos: 28





	1. Surrendering

**Author's Note:**

> You decide the scene, you decide the context. Fill in the blanks as you please <3

I just can't quite process how it _feels._ Beginning with a hand, each finger cradled and warm. My other, less occupied side, cradled by the growing cold. The tip of your nose presses against mine. I feel the weight of your forehead. And somehow, it steadies me.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"M'fine," I exhale, shuffling one step closer. Just one. Never too close to the flame, Crowley. Or you'll get burnt. But, it wouldn't be a bad thing would it? It wouldn't be a bad thing if you, "Hold me?"  
  
Gingerly, our bodies meet. The flame slowly melts the candle that holds it. Broad, but gentle hands wrap around my waist, pulling me in, and the crinkle of fabric brings a sweet scent to my senses. Can't help but breathe you in, can I? Not when you've been so distant for so long.  
  
So just don't go and I know it'll be alright. My perfect, sweet angel.  
  
"You can let go. It'll be alright."  
  
And, maybe someday I can convince myself that this is the day I had truly fallen.


	2. Reciprocity

So, this is happening. And all of this is real. Too real. Too raw. Too close. Too soon. Too fast. Not fast enough. I need _more_.

It _hurts_ ….

“You should leave, angel.”

“No, I… want to stay.” You hold me tighter, though there is a hesitancy at first as if you are wrapping your arms around a porcelain silhouette of me.

“Stay the night, sure. But you have to let me go soon-”

“No, Crowley, you don’t understand— _I choose you_.”

Tell me this is real. God, I know your love was just an illusion but tell me this is real. “Choose… me?”

A burning kiss upon my forehead. “ _Our_ side.”

It _hurts_.

“But—you can’t…”

Except, the flame has no choice but to consume.

“I can. I do. I want to stay.”

And the candle has no choice but to perish.

“Stay forever?” The hesitant touch of a feather against a feather, like two pinkies intertwining.

So together, perhaps we are a beautiful death.

“ _Yes._ ”


	3. To Be Known, To Be Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this a collection of vignettes since I can't seem to stop writing more. If you have any soft, vulnerable prompts you'd like me to write, leave a comment <3\. I may not accept all of them, but I will definitely consider.

I know this. I’ve _felt_ this. In my wings, in my soul, in my halo, as it was disintegrating into the wind like dust. When I had fallen, I felt like I was being taken apart piece by piece until only the bare bones of me were left. Laying here with you beneath the sheets, the same feeling arises.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read and leave kudos! I appreciate it <3


	4. Heart Pangs for Love

With you snoring softly, I am free to ponder. The pale moonlight awash over your face gives your complexion an iridescent shine, a picture of pure innocence and goodness. Every once in a while, your eyelashes will flutter on your cheeks, mind caught in the snares of a dream. Upon a quiet whimper, and my name uttered in a low breath, I raise a hand to your cheek and press our foreheads together. I breathe in, allowing the air to flow through my chest, and soaking in the warm, heavy touch of your palm just atop my heart. How did you know about the demons screaming inside me? How did you know? 


End file.
